1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solar cell and a solar cell module, and more particularly, to a solar cell and a solar cell module capable of saving space and improving efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 to FIG. 3. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a solar cell 100 of the prior art. FIG. 2 is a diagram showing a solar cell module 200 comprising the solar cells 100 of FIG. 1. FIG. 3 is a diagram showing connections between the solar cells 100 of the solar cell module 200 of FIG. 2. The solar cell 100 comprises a silicon substrate 110, a front bus 120, and a rear bus 130. The silicon substrate 110 has a front surface 112 and a rear surface 114. The silicon substrate 110 generates current when the front surface 112 receives light. The front bus 120 is located on the front surface 112 of the silicon substrate 110 along a first direction A for collecting current generated by the silicon substrate 110, and for providing a front contact electrode 122. The rear bus 130 is located on the rear surface 114 of the silicon substrate 110 along the first direction A for collecting current generated by the silicon substrate 110, and for providing a rear contact electrode 132. A polarity of the front contact electrode 122 is opposite to a polarity of the rear contact electrode 132. The solar cell module 200 comprises a plurality of solar cell strings 210. Each of the solar cell strings 210 comprises a plurality of solar cells 100 electrically connected to each other in series along the first direction A. The front contact electrode 122 of each solar cell 100 is electrically connected to the rear contact electrode 132 of adjacent solar cell 100 via a conducting strip 220. The solar cell module 200 further comprises conducting bars 230 arranged along a second direction B for electrically connected the solar cell strings 210 in series. The conducting bars 230 are located around the solar cell strings 210 for being electrically connected with the conducting strips 220. According to the above arrangement, all the solar cell strings 210 are electrically connected in series for providing electricity.